The Ring
by Jerjerodd
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries! Chapter 3 now up! Read & Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction!!  
  
Ok, y'all, this is not my first fic, but those others weren't any good, so I've decided to start over.  
  
I don't have a title yet, for the story, but hopefully, it will come to me. As I post chapters, suggestions would be cool!  
  
This story, for the moment is "G" rated, but will go up to "PG". I don't think it will go any higher, but I haven't really gotten that far yet.  
  
This is a 6th year fic, OotP spoilers, so watch out!  
  
A bit of Time Travel for you guys, hope you're up for it!  
  
I'm not going to put a disclaimer at the start of every chapter, 'cause I'd most likely forget, so here goes:  
  
I don't own anything(well, lots of books and movies, but you can't have those!). Harry Potter and all related material are property of Warner Bros. Harry Potter publishing rights belong to J. K. Rowling. (I'll put special disclaimers when I need them, 'cause I've got some stuff planned)  
  
There will be a sequel!  
  
Ummm, this will most likely be quite long(I'm a fan of really long chapters, so I hope I can do them as well-if so, I hope y'all are in for quite some reading!).  
  
That's all I can think of for now, so, come back in a few days to see if I've got the first(second, third, etc) chapter up! And as always, please Review!!!!! Thanks! Jerjerodd 


	2. Chapter One

(Author's note): Ok, no one reviewed (yet)-but I'm hoping in the future. Umm, I decided to get on with the story, 'cause I want some reviews (never got 'em). I'm hoping you will like the story, and PLEASE review!!!!!! On with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1.  
  
The sun rose, one morning, upon a little house in Surrey. The house was perfectly normal, as were the people who lived inside-except for one.  
  
A scrawny, scraggly boy of fifteen, with messy black hair, was only just waking. Harry Potter, recently returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was really quite groggy. He hadn't slept well that night-plagued by nightmares of the events which had taken place in the Ministry of Magic, earlier that Spring.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, he was standing in the stone chamber inside the Department of Mysteries. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the events that were burned into his mind  
  
(flashback)--'Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.'-(end of flashback)  
  
What Lupin had said to him-he could not forget: "There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.. He's gone."  
  
"He's gone" were the words on his mind as he headed downstairs. "He's gone" echoed in his ears as he began to make breakfast for his relatives- The Dursleys.  
  
The Dursleys were Muggles-people who were non-magical; and the Dursleys hated *anything* having to do with magic-Harry included.  
  
Mrs. Petunia Dursley, a thin, bony woman, was Harry's aunt: his mother's sister, who hated him. Her husband, Vernon Dursley, a beefy man who shared his wife's sentiments, was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He scowled when he saw Harry.  
  
Their son, Dudley Dursley, was making his way downstairs-Harry could feel the monstrously large footsteps pounding on the stairs. A very, very large form took a shape in the glass door separating the hall from the kitchen (a very round shape).  
  
The door swung open to reveal an enormously rotund teen: Dudley Dursley-Harry's sixteen-year-old cousin.  
So far, Dudley's diet had worked very little; the only change was he could hide behind his father slightly easier than in past years.  
  
Dudley, whose birthday had been roughly two weeks prior, was looking smug (and rather stupid, in Harry's opinion) in the "South Pole" brand clothing he had received for his birthday.  
  
Dudley had also acquired a laptop, a DVD player, several movies, an expensive drum set (Harry couldn't tell why), a portable TV, a new watch, a cell phone, an X-Box, several games, and quite a large sum of money.  
  
While still afraid of Harry, they were even more afraid of the threat of having several fully-grown wizards in their home; so they ignored Harry for the most part, which suited him just fine.  
  
Aunt Petunia, who had just entered the kitchen, almost fearfully, handed Harry a list of chores, which he quietly accepted. Harry finished making breakfast, and went upstairs to change, he not bothering to eat.  
  
~`~``~`~  
  
As Harry headed outside to begin weeding the garden, he noticed old Mrs. Figg, who lived on nearby Wisteria Walk. For most of his life, he had believed his former babysitter to be a batty old woman with too many cats. But last year, he had found out the truth-Mrs. Figg was a Squib (a person born to magical parents, but who could not do magic themselves, like Argus Filch, the school caretaker), a friend of Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore, and member of the Order of the Phoenix-a secret anti-Voldemort society.  
  
As Mrs. Figg shuffled past in her fluffy house shoes, he saw behind her several large trucks. It appeared as though someone was moving into number Seven, across the street.  
  
He could see a large, black Suburban, and a delivery van of some sort. Furniture (not like the ugly sort belonging to the Dursleys) was being pulled out of the large truck, while several boxes sat on the yard. A man and woman were watching the deliverymen unload the truck, while two teenagers, a boy and a girl, stood looking at the house.  
  
The male teen was not the tallest of people (not short though!), had brown hair, and curious eyebrows that slanted upwards (A/N: He's not an elf or anything-it's just an identifying trait-my eyebrows point upwards, too). He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and brown hiking boots.  
  
His sister (who was rather short, around 5'2") had dirty blond hair which reached her shoulders. She, too, was wearing blue jeans, and was wearing a red shirt with a black butterfly on the front, and white tennis shoes (these descriptions are based on a friend and myself).  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Aunt Petunia stuck her head out.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she hissed. "Get to work!" with that, she disappeared into the house.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry bent down, and began to pull weeds from the bed of petunias (I know that's been use a million times, but I really couldn't resist.). Every now and then, he would look over his shoulder at the new neighbors.  
  
After a while, while Harry was painting the house, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came out of the house, bearing a tray (don't really know how to describe it-a food dish thing) of food (Harry couldn't see what it was, as it was covered). Petunia looked sharply at Harry.  
  
"Keep working. We're going over to meet the new neighbors. You had better not be slacking off!" with that, they strode across the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know no one reviewed, but I decided to push on ahead anyway, in hopes of attracting attention, so that people *will* review. The new neighbors will be important (other wise I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble describing them). There will be a bit of romance later on(most likely, I haven't gotten there yet.). Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jerjerodd 


	3. Chapter Two

Ok, Chapter 2! Please, people, review!!! I want reviews, ok? If you don't think it's good, tell me why not, and I'll try to fix it as best I can (without changing the story too much, of course). I know a lot of authors say "Give me this many reviews, and I'll add another chapter". I'm not going to do that, just so you know-I want you to review, and I hope you do, but I'm not going to bribe readers. But I will beg. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!? Ok, Chapter 2! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2-Birthday.  
  
As Harry lay in bed that night, he remembered what had happened at dinner, earlier in the evening. Aunt Petunia had been telling Dudley about the new neighbors; Vernon hadn't really been interested-he had been deflated ever since he had seen the large gleaming suburban owned by the newcomers.  
  
(Flashback) "Well, they are Americans" Petunia told Dudley. "And they do seem to have nice manners. But, we shall see. They have two children, Dudley, did you know? Just your age! The boy seems runty. He's got a lean and hungry look (A/N: Cassius!! Sorry, that's how Cassius is described in "Julius Caesar"). I don't like him." She scowled, looking at Harry.  
  
"And the girl! So diminutive! I couldn't bear to have a child so small!" she said, looking proudly at Dudley. "Her manners could definitely use some work."(end of flashback-I realize that the flashback wasn't very good- I originally wrote this chapter on my brother's laptop, but he wouldn't let me save it, so I had to make it up again. Sorry)  
  
Now, as Harry looked back on the evening, he wondered if he'd ever be able to make friends like a normal kid. Then, he stopped, as he realized he had been able to make friends as a normal kid. He had met Ron on the train to Hogwarts. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were his roommates at Hogwarts, along with Ron. He had met Luna on the train as well. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, he had met at the Weasley's home-the Burrow. Hermione, well he had met Hermione on the train, but they hadn't become friends until he and Ron had saved her from a mountain troll, in their first year.  
  
But, they(with the exception of Ginny) had made friends within the confines and safety of Hogwarts (I'm counting the Hogwarts Express along with it- it's school property, in my opinion). With in the watchful eye of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry realized that Dumbledore had been manipulating him, all of his, Harry's, life. Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursley's. Dumbledore made him go back every year. Dumbledore had made Sirius stayed locked up in Grimmauld Place last summer. Dumbledore thought he knew everything! He thought he knew what everyone was going to do, because he manipulated everyone into doing what he wanted! It was unfair! If Dumbledore had been honest with him in the first place, then Sirius would not be dead! If Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort might send him false dreams, then he, Harry, would not have gone to the Department of Mysteries. If he had not gone to the Department of Mysteries, then Sirius would not have come. If Sirius had not come, then.then Sirius.he wouldn't have.he wouldn't be..  
  
Here, during Harry's mental ranting against the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, his throat constricted, and his vision became blurry as his eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, from behind his head, there came at tapping at the window. Harry jumped up, and opened the window.  
  
In flew several owls-the first being a tawny who stretched it's wings importantly as Harry relieved it of the two letters and the parcel it carried. The second was tiny Pigwidgeon, the diminutive, and insane owl that belonged to Ron. He untied the letter and packages Pig carried, and put him in Hedwig's cage, to shut him up. The third owl was his own snowy owl, Hedwig. She too carried a letter, as well as a package. He relieved Hedwig of her burden, and carried her to her cage, and let Pig out as he put her in. The forth owl was an unfamiliar barn owl, with a thick envelope. He untied this one, and opened it first. Several pieces of parchment fell out. The first one read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Why haven't you written? We told you at the train station, 'every three days'! Or had you forgotten? (unlikely!). You mustn't blame yourself for what happened last year-it wasn't your fault. Sirius went to save you. He wanted to save you. He wanted to be there every day of your life for you, and it hurt him so much that he couldn't. I hope you are alright. If you don't write, then we're going to send someone from the Order to pick you up.  
Please write,  
Remus Lupin."  
  
Harry sat down, found a quill, and began to write a response.  
  
"Professor Lupin,  
Don't worry-I'm alright. But if I do stop writing, could you send Moody? I'd love to see the look on the Dursley's faces if he showed up! I'm not blaming myself-I think I'm doing alright about it.  
Harry."  
  
He gave his reply to the barn owl, which promptly flew away into the night. He then turned to the other letters and packages laying on his bed. The one Pig had brought, he opened first. It was from Ron. It said: "Harry, Are you doing alright mate? We're not where we were last year, don't worry. Everything's fine here. Don't beat yourself up about what happened, ok? It's not your fault. I hope you like the present! Happy Birthday! Oh, by the way, Mum's been trying to get Dumbledore to let you come stay here, but no luck yet. She says she'll keep trying, though.  
Cheers,  
Ron."  
  
Harry opened the package that Ron had sent. Inside were two objects. The first one was a leather wallet. The note attached read: "Harry, you can put anything you want in this, and I don't think there's any limit. Ron."  
  
The second object was a silver necklace, with links which appeared to be woven together. At the center, a silver lion hung, with emeralds for eyes. The note attached read: "Dear Harry, I hope you like the present. I made the chain myself, and I found the lion in a small shop, and thought it looked like you.  
Happy Birthday, Love Ginny."  
  
Harry smiled, and put the necklace on, as he picked up his quill, and quickly wrote a "thanks" to Ron and Ginny. He turned to the letter brought by Hedwig. It was from Hermione. It read:  
  
"Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I found your gift in a little shop in Wales (we're on vacation at the moment). I was wondering how to get it to you, when Hedwig showed up. I hope you like it.!  
Love,  
Hermione."  
  
Harry opened the package, not caring to notice that Hermione had not once said any words of comfort about Sirius. Inside the package was a small ring, with Celtic designs on it. The note attached said:  
  
"Dear Harry, I know I said I found this in a shop, but actually I found it in a stone hut on a mountain side. Inside was a round stone table. But when I told someone about it, no one believed, saying no one had ever seen anything of the sort before. I noticed something on the ring. Engraved on it are the letters "A.M". I wonder what it means! I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts so I can find something in the library. And also to see you and Ron, of course. Happy Birthday! Love Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at the ring. The silver band was woven in "Celtic Ropes"-he knew that was what the intricate design was called-he had taken to hiding in the library, as he knew Dudley would never find him there-Dudley and his gang had been banned from the library after they had wrecked it, in search of Harry in summers past. Harry, who had not been present in those proceedings, had not received a ban.  
  
Harry set the ring down, and wrote a "thank-you" to Hermione. Too tired to try the ring on, he took his glasses off, climbed under the covers, and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hope you liked that chapter! I changed the chapter, a) because it was kinda hard to read, and b) it was moving too quickly for what I wanted. Can anyone guess what "A.M" stands for?(and it's not "anti-meridian"-like 10:00 a.m.-meaning morning) Please review!! Jerjerodd 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter Three!!!  
  
My first reviewer--Pakasui-I'll try to make the chapters longer! And Ambrosius Merlinus is correct(for every one who doesn't understand, that's "Merlin"). Were you reading "Merlin" by Norma Lorre Goodrich? 'Cause that's the one I'm using.  
  
Thanks to my bro, who beta-read this for me.  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3-Something unusual happens_________________________________________  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Harry woke slowly, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sat up. He noticed that there had not been any knocking on the door, or yelling from the bottom of the stairs for him to wake.  
  
He got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, and stopped----  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, calmly waiting, was Albus Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ceiling as though there was something quite fascinating posted there. Cowering fearfully in the sitting room, were the Dursleys. Their purpose for cowering was instantaneously obvious to Harry--Alastor Moody stood over them, leering at them with his good eye, his magical eye showing only the white; it had just spun around to notice Harry entering the room, and was now pointing through the back of his head.  
  
"Good morning, Harry! I trust you slept well?" Dumbledore looked at him from over his half-moon glasses. Harry rolled his eyes, pulled some pans from cupboards, and began making breakfast; he really did not feel like talking to Dumbledore at the moment.  
  
He stared contemptibly at the maddening twinkle in the old man's eyes. 'Why the hell is he here? Why won't he leave me alone?'  
  
"I think if you sit down, you may find answers to those questions, Harry." Dumbledore suddenly looked very old, sitting there at the scrubbed kitchen table, swathed in dark robes. Very old, and very tired, as he usually did when about to reveal something to Harry. Harry went and sat down at the table across from the Headmaster.  
  
'Bugger', Harry thought. 'Legillimancy.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled, then sighed. "Harry," he began. "There is no easy way to tell you this-I wonder where I should begin? Perhaps with your parents), and what I first knew of them when they began at Howarts."  
  
Harry sat up, listening intently-he always wanted to know more about his parents-after what he had seen in Snape's pensieve, he had become curious as to why Professor Moody and Sirius had painted James Potter as the coolest person in school, but why he, Harry, had seen a stuck up prick and a girl who hated him(with good reason, he thought).  
  
"James Potter, I knew already-his parents, your grandparents, were quite well known in the wizarding world at the time. Your grandfather, Alexander Potter, was a prominent member of the Ministry, and your grandmother, Ilene, was a renowned Healer.  
  
"Young James stepped off the Howarts Express bright eyed, enraptured with the arrival at the school, and ready to learn(I'm afraid he would lose this as his education progressed-except for the field of Transfiguration, in which he excelled). He was immediately sorted into Gryffindor House. He did not begin his career in pranks until the middle of his second year(hindsight has allowed me to see a certain trend among your father's pranks), when he became friends with a certain Mr. Black.  
  
"Your mother, Lily, on the other hand, was quite an interest-how would this young girl, out of relative obscurity, might cope with the rapidly changing situations around her. Leaving all she had known, for a new life, with new people, had to be intimidating. Let me say, she by far surpassed my expectations-in much the same manner as you did, Harry."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Out of relative obscurity'?" Harry asked, quite confused. Petunia squeaked. "My mother was muggle-born." Here, Dumbledore sighed. He glanced at Petunia, then fixed Harry with a regretful, and apprehensive stare.  
  
"No, Harry, she wasn't."  
  
"What do you mean, 'she wasn't'? Of course she was! You've told me that before! Aunt Petunia is a muggle! And it's highly likely that Hermione would have known, and she would have told me!" Harry began to grow angry, and he began to shout. "Are you hiding something from me?" Harry demanded. "Why the hell would you lie to me? I can't belie--" Here, Harry's voice stopped working. He wheeled around, to see Moody pointing his wand.  
  
"Careful now, Potter," the retired Auror warned. "Becoming emotional can distract you--CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody screamed in Harry's ear.  
  
Dudley cowered behind his father.  
  
Harry looked back at Dumbledore. His hoary head was bowed low, defeated by Harry's words. He looked up slowly, and met Harry's eyes. "Believe me, Harry, I felt your not knowing would be for the best. If you didn't know, then perhaps you might be safe."  
  
"Safe?" Harry echoed. "How could I be safe? Voldemort is after me! He wants to kill me! I'm not safe!!"  
  
"Not from Thomas, Harry."  
  
"Harry, I told you that your mother came from 'relative obscurity'. What I meant was that her relatives were obscure. Your maternal grandfather was Benjamin Evans; his wife, your grandmother, was Hannah Evans-two great Hogwarts alumni, who, for the most part, disappeared. Benjamin became a hermit, studying ancient magicks, while Hannah raised Lily and Petunia.  
  
"During his study, something awoke in Benjamin, something dark and terrible. He began to experiment. He began to alter himself. Through great, and terrible sorcery long forgotten. And then he began to alter things around him. Cherished light became unholy dark. What was once good had become a twisted aberration.  
  
"And then, something happened which no one could have foreseen. Benjamin opened a portal."  
  
"A portal? What kind of portal?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"A portal through time. He created a portal to the past. The distant past, where he set himself up as a great and terrible sorcerer, in the year 504 A.D.  
  
"This should not have happened. He was confronted by the great Merlin, who killed him. Benjamin, your grandfather, called himself "Voldemortist."  
  
"What!?" Harry yelled in surprise.  
  
"'Voldemort' is French for 'Flight of Death', Harry, didn't you know? Benjamin was about to die, when the portal opened.  
"Salazar Slytherin studied the writings and works of Voldemortist, and learned the dark magicks. The Rebellion of Slytherin was incited by the knowledge of what had happened, how Benjamin had been killed by Merlin, Slytherin vowed to destroy all muggles and muggle-born wizards, as Merlin's mother was a muggle. Thus, you see, Salazar Slytherin's hatred for muggles.  
  
"Tom Riddle, in researching his ancestor, found this information. He decided to take on the name of his ancestor's mentor; incidentally, Thomas's name could be an anagram for "I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I know," Harry told Dumbledore, who looked up in surprise. "He told me that in the Chamber in second year."  
  
"Ahhh. Indeed-Thomas Riddle was always a clever student."  
  
"What does all this mean?" Petunia's voice came from the sofa. Harry jumped. He had forgotten the Dursleys were there. "Why are you here? Why tell all this?"  
  
Vernon, mistaking what his wife meant, began to speak.  
"Yes! You come in here, uninvited, unload all this old rubbish on us- Merlin and time travel-and how dare you say such outrageous things such as Petunia's parents were-were-were like-like you!?"  
  
"Because it's true, Vernon," Petunia told him softly. "Now be quiet." She looked back at Dumbledore, waiting for him to answer her questions.  
  
"What occurred-your father traveling through time, and the results- never should have happened. Why, I imagine that had he not been there, Riddle never would have come to power. James and Lily would be alive, and Harry would be with them.  
  
It is my understanding, Harry, that you received a peculiar ring for your birthday, from Ms. Granger?"  
  
Harry, looking astonished at the fact that the headmaster knew, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring. "How did you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"You see, Harry, it was not Ms. Granger, but I who sent you the ring. I needed a way to get it inside the house. Because of the wards, the ring could not be carried in by a human. So, I visited Ms. Granger, asked her to write the note, and send it, and the ring, to you. She was, to tell the truth, quite relieved." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's look of surprise. "It seems she was having some trouble finding you a birthday present. She was willing to say she had found the ring. She had been reading a book on Merlin, and so, I believe, added some historical detail to the letter for authenticity."  
  
"But why couldn't you just send it to me?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Because, dear boy, one must receive the ring openly. If I had sent it to you, you would have been suspicious of it, and not accepted it. Thus, it would not have accepted you."  
  
"Accepted me? What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at it."  
  
On the ring, Harry could still see the "A.M." But on the other side, there now read "H.P."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began speaking. "You must use this ring to go back in time. Stop Benjamin before he has a chance to put his studies into writing, thus creating a medium by which Slytherin may learn. Bring him to the attention of Ambrosius Merlinus-that is to say, "Merlin"-and convince Merlin to stop Benjamin early on. You must bring Benjamin back to his proper place in time, where he will be dealt with accordingly. You then will travel back to the distant past, and then come forward to the present. I believe you will find things as they should be-when you return, contact me, and I shall let you know--I knew when the timeline changed, and I'll know when it returns."  
  
Harry, who sat dumbfounded, looked up. "Am I going to leave now?" He asked.  
  
"No. You shall receive basic training needed for survival in the past. We have new spells and potions that the inhabitants of that time are yet to discover, but certainly, there are magicks which have been long forgotten. You will be prepared for what to do in any foreseeable eventuality.  
  
"By the way, here are your O.W.L. scores." Dumbledore stood, and handed Harry a thick envelope from inside his robes.  
  
Harry opened it. It said:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
Enclosed are the results of your O.W.L. tests.  
  
Transfiguration  
Practical------------O(Outstanding--counts as 2  
O.W.L. scores)  
  
Written--------------O(Outstanding--counts as 1  
O.W.L. scores)  
  
Charms  
Practical------------E(Exceeds Expectations--  
counts as 1 O.W.L score)  
  
Written-------------- E(Exceeds Expectations--  
counts as 1 O.W.L score)  
  
Astronomy------------Incomplete due to unusual  
circumstances  
  
History of Magic  
Written--------------A(Acceptable--counts as 1  
O.W.L. score)  
  
Potions  
Practical------------O(Outstanding--counts as 2  
O.W.L. scores)  
  
Written-------------- O(Outstanding--counts as 2  
O.W.L. scores  
  
Divination-----------T(Troll--due to teacher incompetence)  
  
Care of Magical  
Creatures  
Practical------------E(Exceeds Expectations--  
counts as 1 O.W.L. score)  
  
Written------------- E(Exceeds Expectations--  
counts as 1 O.W.L. score)  
  
Herbology  
Practical------------A(Acceptable--counts as 1  
O.W.L. score)  
  
Written------------- A(Acceptable--counts as 1  
O.W.L. score)  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have achieved 14 O.W.L.s. Included are a list of subject, based on your career counseling last year, that you need to take to qualify for Auror training.  
  
Advanced Transifiguration Advanced Potions Advanced Herbology Advanced Charms Dueling Poisons and Antidotes Hunting and Tracking Field Healing  
  
Mr. Potter, because of the nature of Headmaster Dumbledore's visit, the textbooks required will be delivered to the castle. Upon returning from your journey, you will need to work hard to catch up.  
  
Prof. M. McGonogall,  
Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Harry looked up. While he had been reading, Dumbledore and Moody had disappeared. Sitting on the kitchen table where Dumbledore had been was a note and a small coin.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
This coin is a portkey. When you have all of your belongings together, go outside the house. Tap the coin with your wand, and say 'Hogsmeade.' The portkey will take you to Hogsmeade Station, where Hagrid shall be waiting for you.  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Finally, Chapter 3! Please people, review!!!  
  
Come back, and find out what happens!! Next chapter: Harry's training, and then he goes back in time!!! Chapter 4 will be a short one, sorry.  
  
This was 9 pages in Microsoft Word(I'm using Courier)-so I hope this will be longer than the previous chapters.  
  
Please, please, please review!!!!! With your reviews, I can get a moose!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Jerjerodd 


End file.
